Military Friends From Different Sides
by LegendOfGalaga
Summary: Matthew gets sent on a mission to spy on the troops of Prussia, only to find out that their leader is one of the nicest men alive, though a braggart. How could England and America be enemies with a heart so kind? As their troops set out to destroy the Prussians, Matthew gives him warning of all the plans and military tactics England has, but will it cost him his life, his rep.?
1. This is Your Mission

Matthew lightly knocked on the door to Mr. Kirkland's office. "Come in, Mark." Arthur said. "I…um…sir, it's Matthew, but that's cool too if you want to call me Mark! It's not really like my name matters or anything like that." Canada fumbled over his words. "Sit down and stop blubbering, you git. I have something I need you to keep an eye on." England said, looking over at the door. Matthew took the hint and went to go close the door…this was a top secret matter. "Ah, ah, ah! Alfred, would you be so kind as to close it?" Arthur asked sweetly. It was obvious those two had feelings for each other, but Canada wouldn't dare mention it. America shut the door, and the real meeting began. "Now, your task, Marty, is to spy on the German bases. Of course, as you know, this includes the Prussian and Austrian bases as well." Arthur started up. Matthew cringed at the fact that England messed up his name again for the millionth time, but what else did he expect? "What?! Are you crazy? Let me help out, dude. After all, I'm the hero here." Alfred began protesting. "That's my brother, alright…always looking out for me." Matthew thought. Arthur sighed. "Fine. You take the German and Austrian bases, America. Canadia, you take Prussia's bases." he said. America cheered and Canada smiled and nodded. Only, Matthew did not know how this mission would change him for life. He stepped out of England's office and dropped his stuffed bear. The leader of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was standing right there. And he was waiting for Canada.


	2. The Friendly Enemy?

Matthew looked in horror and screamed. Then someone came behind him and grabbed his arms. "Hey. What's up little bro?" Alfred said. "Did you not j-just see Gi-Gilbert standing right there?" Canada shakily asked. "Nope. Not at all." Alfred said. Matthew's eyes opened wide, then narrowed in fury. There was unmistakably a German accent there. He messed up. His voice slipped. "NICE TRY, BEILSCHMIDT!" he growled in voice very unlike his usual one and elbowed the phony America's stomach. America, or Prussia, hunched over in pain. Then he looked up, smirking. "Very well. This should be fun, then. You should know that your dear brother is over there. But I would be careful, considering there's a whole arsenal of bombs in there with him. Then again, that's just the awesome me." Prussia said, shrugging, then back flipped out the window of the room they were in front of. Did Gilbert just…tell him where Alfred was? No time for that. Matthew flung the door of the room open and saw all of the bombs, then saw his brother sitting there unconscious with only underwear on. "Alfred! Alfred, get up, twat! I-I mean…you don't have to get up if you don't feel like it right now. Agh, what am I saying? Get up!" Matthew yelled. Then America sat up, straightening out his glasses. "Bro! There was this weird guy with red eyes and snow white hair, and he!" Alfred began yelling. "I know." Canada shyly said. Then he found a note on Alfred's back. "Alfie…turn around, please?" he asked. "W-what? Why?" America asked. "Just do it." Canada demanded. He took the note off his brother's back. It read:

_"Dear Matthew Williams,_  
_It's been a pleasure already. You're good. Almost as good as me, kesesessese! Fine. You at least get this. The way to dismantle the bombs is to cut the wires red-black-green, alright? Can't wait until you try to spy~_

_-T.A.P (The Awesome Prussia)"_

He looked at it in shock. Did the enemy just help him out? He dismantled the bombs immediately, then Alfred snatched the letter up. "No way!" America yelled. Canada couldn't have said it better himself.


	3. The One That is Doing the Real Spying

After convincing Alfred not to tell the whole story to Arthur, Matthew climbed into bed. After all, he was dismissed for the night. He woke up the next morning to his bag fully packed up. What? England coughed. "About time you woke up. Now, get dressed. You know what you must do. Me and the toad packed for you. Alfred's been packed for by myself and Ivan. We made sure you two have a safe arrival, and that you could get some sleep without worrying about having to pack." he said and half-bowed. "Th-thank you." Canada said. England smirked, gave a curt nod, and walked out, almost slamming the door shut. Matthew dressed in his usual attire, put his glasses on, then grabbed his bag and shut his door. He kept remembering the way Arthur looked before walking out. That smile…something's not right. Unless…no! Impossible! Gilbert could not have been pretending to be Arthur and packed for him. But...the accent! How?! He opened his bag immediately. Another letter?

_"Matthew,_

_Wow. Even the awesome me must admit, you have a brain on you. You're smart to be suspicious of a bag another person packed for you. Why? Look at the back of this letter._

_-T.A.P (The Awesome Prussia"_

He went to flip it around and before he even could, he saw the blood dripping from his hand. No way. How did he not feel the knife sticking through his hand or see the knife on the back of the letter as soon as he picked it up? Is Gilbert the one spying on him? Did he time this? This is a very intriguing opponent, indeed…


	4. First Night at the Prussian Army's Base

He finally boarded the plane headed to where the Prussian troops were, then landed. No lies, it was one seriously boring trip. He was just happy to get out. He stretched, got his bag, then walked out the airport. Right, stealth. He got out of the airport just fine, then made his way to the camp. He couldn't stop running. He hid inside of a bush until dusk, then turned around when a bullet whizzed past his head. They know he's here. He stabbed a few of them down from the bush, then realized he'd have to come out of there sooner or later. As soon as he did, they got him. "Lord Beilschmidt, the spy they sent is here." one of the soldiers said. Canada was handcuffed. Under their control. At their mercy. The Prussian leader smirked. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Mr. Matthew Williams. We finally meet on terms that I, the awesome one, am starting to like. The terms being you running from me like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. Put him in my room, men. Keep him locked up very well. The awesome me knows just what he can do." Gilbert said. "Right." the soldier said and threw him into a room. He uncuffed Matthew, tied him with rope to the bedpost, and locked multiple locks on the door behind him. "What is Beilschmidt up to now?" Matthew thought to himself. He fell asleep thinking of ways to get out. He woke up when he heard the door slam shut and Gilbert almost in tears darting through the room. Glibert smashed the wall, which put a fairly big hole inside of it. "They don't understand the amazing me's plan. None of them do." he hissed. Matthew dared to look up. He saw a sweaty and enraged Prussian standing right across from him. The Prussian's face lightened up at his sight. "Oh. You're awake." he said. "Uh…yeah." Matthew nervously replied. Then Matthew's eyes widened. "Y-you're hurt." he whispered. "Yeah, yeah." Gilbert sighed. "L-let me…" Matthew began, then trailed off. "Help? You…help me? Please tell me you are kidding." Gilbert finished the sentence, laughing. Then his face and tone got serious. He kicked a box of basic medical tools over to Matthew while looking up and whistled. Then he kicked over a pocket knife as well, still whistling. He got the message. With his teeth, he picked up the knife, opened it, then cut the rope. Then he began tending to Gilbert's wounds. They were whip lashes to his arms and legs. Woah…his people betrayed him. Matthew paused and looked at the Prussian's arm, furious. "What is it?" he asked and blinked. "Oh…nothing." Canada quietly said, then continued. After he finished, he sat at the foot of the bed, and they talked until the coming of morning. Matthew was intrigued and in awe of some of the war stories Gilbert told him. "Well, time to go get training. The awesome me can't stay this awesome without it!" Gilbert said. Matthew was dismayed. "You can't be serious! You cannot be so 'awesome' without sleep, either!" he yelled. "Now, now. I'll live." Gilbert smirked, then tied Matthew up to the bedpost again. When he left, Matthew didn't miss it. The look of regret on the Prussian's face. Then he looked down at the rope. It was tied rather loosely.


	5. The Hidden Past

Matthew looked down at the rope, curious. He thought of the things that Gilbert told him last night. You know, for a bad guy, he's a good man. Matthew propped up against the post and smiled. He wouldn't be breaking free today. Then suddenly he heard footsteps outside the hall from where he was at. The door flew open. "We have direct orders to kill you from the commander of Germany." the soldier yelled. Matthew's dazed face soon turned into a look of horror. Killed? But why? "Stop it right there." Matthew heard a German accent say in a 'try-me-if-you-dare' tone. "Gilbert." he thought out loud. "What?" the Prussian replied bitterly. "Oh-uh…nothing." Matthew said, a little hurt by the whole thing. "You will go tell my dear brother Ludwig that this man is my prisoner, and I refuse to let him choose his punishment for me." Gilbert said, dead serious. The soldiers left and did just that. "What was…Why did you…" Matthew began, not even sure how to ask this. Gilbert just gave him a half-smirk and walked out, slamming the door once again. Then he looked down. There were no ropes. He was free? He walked throughout Gilbert's room and found a bookshelf. He picked out a book. It was a picture album. Interesting. He opened it and began looking through the pictures. His face got a slight shade of pink. "He was such a cute baby!" he thought to himself.

As he began looking through all of the other picture albums, he noticed something that tugged at his chest. As years passed by, Gilbert's face began to look much older. And by the time he was ten or eleven, every picture of him in there had him with some sort of a weapon. Not to mention…he hasn't seen any pictures of the man's parents in a while. Then an old sheet of paper fell out. Correction, two sheets. One read: "Adalbert Beilschmidt died at 33 years of age due to a gunshot wound in the chest. He will be missed dearly by his wife and two children: Gloria Beilschmidt (wife), Ludwig Beilschmidt (son), and Gilbert Beilschmidt (son)." And the other, which was very similar, read: "Gloria Beilschmidt died at 27 years of age due to a stabbing wound in the the arm that got infected and poisoned her blood. She will be joining her husband in heaven, leaving on Earth her two sons Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Matthew was speechless. He felt like he was going to hurl, but then the door opened. Gilbert forgot his military jacket. Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks once he saw what was on the bed. He looked down at Matthew; first with a disgusted expression, then with much sorrow. Matthew stood up off the bed, paused, then hugged him. Gilbert just held his arm. They were both speechless.


	6. The Secrets Go Deeper Than Imagined

They stood there hugging each other when they immediately heard footsteps and stopped. They began acting normally and then the doorknob opened. The soldier gave a curt nod. "Lord Beilschmidt, the council requests a meeting." the soldier announced. "Now I must leave. Stay put, and the awesome me will explain everything later." Gilbert whispered back to Matthew as he followed the soldier out.

Matthew sat there for what seemed like endless hours flipping through picture books and journals of Gilbert's. At one point he threw the picture book down and hurled into the sink. There was a picture that was very disturbing in there. Gilbert was covered in scratches and gashes while pointing the lens at his young face that had tears streaming down it and the windows streaked with rain. On the back, written in blood, it had "2.25.1947-Missing You Guys During The Final Hours" on it. It was enough for Matthew to immediately tear up just looking at the picture. He read the message and lost it. He knew what that date meant. That was the exact date Prussia fell. Then the door opened. Gilbert immediately shut and locked the door behind him when he saw the picture Matthew was looking at. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU'VE SEEN TOO MUCH!" he began screaming through newfound tears. Matthew stood there, speechless. "We-_hic_-well?" he said a bit softer, hiccupping through tears. "I'm not leaving." Matthew said, once again in a voice very unlike his. "Why not?" Gilbert growled. He had stopped crying. "Please tell me what happened." Matthew softly said. Gilbert sighed and got the tea cups. "This may take a while." he said.

"So." he began. There was no easy way to explain everything. "When the awesome me was around four, and very un-awesome at the time, my parents had me learning how to master a sword. It was war time, after all. I had gotten very good. By the time I was ten, I was the lieutenant of the Prussian army." he said. Matthew gaped at him in astonishment. "Well, my father was the captain. I saw him get shot right before my eyes. Only I never found out who fired the shot that killed him. So basically the Prussians had a ten-year old as their captain and one of the greatest war heroes in their history dead with a single bullet. I saw my father's death, but couldn't grieve right then. I had a whole army of men on my shoulders. Would you like to know what happened that night?" he said. "Yes, please. I mean, if it's alright with you." Matthew said, intrigued. "I killed all of them. Every last one. By myself. Halfway on the trip back, I killed all of my own men as well. I was enraged, I didn't care. When I came back the only one walking on the street, everyone was amazed. They asked where everyone else was. I just said one word. Killed. I didn't even say who did it. They did find out, however. They attacked Ludwig and my mother, as well as me, obviously. Someone stabbed my mother right in front of me. I had witnessed both of my parents deaths, and I was not about to watch my brother's. That night I must have killed half of Prussia's population. Everyone who entered our tent died with one sword swing, one flick of the wrist. Would you like to know what they found in dad's coat pocket?" Gilbert asked. "If that is alright with you." Matthew said. "This." he replied, pulling out a photo album and taking out a photograph that was half-damaged by all of the blood on it. It was a picture of baby Ludwig, baby Gilbert, their father, and…a pregnant mother of what was soon to be three children.

"M-my god. She was…" Matthew began. "About to have another baby? I know. Had that battle been held off another four weeks, I could have had a baby sister as well." Gilbert said with almost no emotion. Then he continued. "After they killed our parents, me and Ludwig only had each other. I was lucky he didn't despise me for getting mother killed. He said he understood what I felt then. But then it finally happened. Ludwig went off on me one day. He practically killed me. He took all of Prussia over, and that was it. Prussia became part of Germany. I lay on what was the soil I commanded, my heart's beat growing fainter. That was when I wrote from the blood off of my own hand on that picture you were just looking at. I grabbed a camera, took out the picture, and wrote it. And I passed out." he finished. Matthew clung to his arm, a grim look on his face as he was looking down onto Gilbert's bed sheets. Then Gilbert finally conveyed a bit of emotion and began screaming out and sobbing. Matthew's grip got tighter. "Everything okay in there? Who's crying?" a soldier asked from outside the door. "It *_hic_* is n-noth-thing. I am t-t-torturing our c-c-captive, here. N-nothing more." Gilbert barely got out. "Alrighty then." the soldier said and walked off.


	7. The Aftermath of the Past

They sat there, the top of Matthew's head pressed deeply into Gilbert's chest. He had a seriously tight grip on Gilbert's shirt. The crotch ofGilbert's pants were soaked with tears, but he didn't exactly concern himself with the issue of his pants at the moment. "How many have you killed?" Matthew's cracked and quiet voice asked. "Overall, a-about one thousand ten." he shakily replied. Matthew had been sitting there, screaming his lungs out for the past two hours, Gilbert having to calm him down. "I-I-I…" Matthew began to say something, but his head drooped and his grip got about five times tighter. His nails dug deep into Gilbert's flesh, but he didn't care. Matthew was in immense pain from hearing his story. Matthew began thrashing his head and screaming "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." over and over again. Gilbert hugged him even tighter than usual, and his eyes widened. "Gil…bert…" he barely got out. "It's alright. Really." Gilbert said. Matthew looked up into his eyes. "H-how do you keep going?" Matthew asked. "A few good soldiers…or captives…come along." he answered.


	8. Invasion Plans?

A week passed. Matthew was allowed to do whatever, as long as he didn't run off. Every day, they would have tea and tell stories. One night, something interesting happened. Matthew was reading a book, and Gilbert came in and cut on the lights. He saw Matthew's arm holding the book dangling off the bed and the glasses that had gone crooked on Matthew's face. Gilbert chuckled and snapped a photo. He put it into a picture album and left the page turned there. He wrote on the photo. "Mattie asleep" and walked over to his spare bed. He sat there watching Matthew sleep for a while, then cut the lights off and fell asleep. He got up early the next morning and left about five minutes before Matthew woke up. He stood outside the door to hear the shy boy's reaction.

"GAH!" Matthew yelled, face beet-red. Gilbert took a picture of him sleeping. He took the picture out to go throw it away, but then saw a note. It read:

"_Dear Matthew,_

_Check in with Arthur. He's starting to wonder…and it's not good for him to wonder. Also, try not passing out in my bed again. By the way, the way you sleep is hilarious yet adorable!_

_-T.A.P (The Awesome Prussia_)"

Matthew's face didn't get any better while he was reading that letter. "Lovely." he muttered, putting on the disguise and walking out. He reached the phone booth. "Hey Operator…reach me to the commander of England. His name is Arthur Kirkland." he said. "Arthur Kirkland? Right away, sir." a female voice responded.

"Hello?" a British man asked over the phone. "It's me, Matthew." he said cheerfully. Arthur gave a sigh of relief. "How are things going over there? Find anything out?" Arthur asked. "Yeah." he said. "Like what?" Arthur asked impatiently. "That their commander is ruthless." he jokingly said. There was a sigh on the other end. "Don't call unless you've actually got something. Good to know you haven't been captured, at least. Oh yes, and before we disconnect…" Arthur said and began telling Matthew the plan of an invasion of Prussia. "Got it." he nervously replied. Then they hung up.


	9. Arthur Finds Out

Matthew smiled. "You're not evil at all? Are you, Gilly?" he said. Gilbert glared at the nickname. "I am not evil, I am awesome. Speaking of, you will address me by High and Mighty Prussia." Gilbert said with a grin tugging at his face. "There's something I need to warn you about. It's my boss, Sir Kirkland. In a matter of two days time, he is planning an attack. You may want to put your weakest men up front. Also, he tends to stick to charging straight-forward. One last thing to remember, the best swordsmen of England are on the right, and the best gunmen on the left. Do not pay attention too much to the center unless Arthur himself is there, although he only uses that field position as a last resort." Matthew said quickly. Gilbert nodded. "Will do." he whispered. The walked out and slammed the door, flashing Matthew a thank-you smile as he did so. "ASSEMBLE ALL THE MEN, WE HAVE NEWS." Matthew heard Gilbert yell out. Then Matthew slunk back on the bed mattress, his face a ghostly pale, just now receiving the full-out impact of what he's done. He just gave away his boss's secret to the enemy. He's going to get killed when he's brought back.

Arthur Kirkland stepped out of his office and looked out the window. "One more day…" he mumbled to himself. "You ready?" Ivan walked up behind him and said. "Yes." he replied. But then the next day, they got destroyed. "Damn, they know all our weak spots." Arthur hissed. "What do we do now?" an English soldier yelled up to him while drawing out his accent. "There's nothing we can do. The real question is…how did they find out how to perfectly penetrate our offenses?" Arthur said. His eyes widened. "Nevermind. I know exactly who did this." Arthur said, his bushy eyebrows narrowing in fury. "MATTHEW!" Arthur screamed up to the Prussian Headquarters.

"MATTHEW!" he heard an unmistakable British accent yell. "They're here…to get me." he gulped. The door opened and he saw the most pissed off British man he's ever seen in his life. "Matthew…Williams…you are a trader to the Allied Nations, and henceforth to the British empire. Today, you shall die because of these treasonous acts." Arthur said shakily in anger and raised his sword to Matthew's head. Arthur thrusted the sword straight down. Gilbert came in, busting open the door. "We did it, we did…" he began. When he saw what was going on, he rushed in and blocked Arthur's sword. His happy demeanor was replaced by a look of pure rage. "HELL NO!" Gilbert screamed. "Not _m-my_ Matthew. Never. You…will never. ARTHUR KIRKLAND, LEADER OF ENGLAND, BE LUCKY I AM SPARING YOUR LIFE TODAY. I DEMAND YOU LEAVE THIS MAN BE. If you do not, you will go through me, and it will not be good for you at all." Gilbert growled in fury, and the words surprised both Arthur and Matthew.


	10. The Event That Was Totally Expected

"G-Gilbert, since when am I y-yours?" Matthew stuttered. "Since you came into this camp. Mein gott, liebe…since you came here" he mumbled. "Matthew?" Arthur inquired with venom. _"Now's the time to be scared. He hasn't forgotten my name yet like he usually does_" Matthew thought to himself while gulping. "I, I-" he began. "He is the property of Preußen, so LEAVE" Gilbert shrieked. "U-uhm, after we talk about this over tea" Arthur shot back. "Tea? NEIN! If we are going to civilly settle this, it vill be vith BEER!" Prussia said. Arthur sighed. "Beer will make things worse, although I could use a drink right about now" Arthur replied. "Unsinn, beer always makes things better" Gilbert said, half-pouting. "Uhh…" Matthew said. "And you? YOU ARE COMING VITH THE GREAT ME!" Gilbert yelled at him, his face a bit red. So Gilbert dragged Matthew out of the room. "G-Gil?" the blonde boy inquired. "Nien, I am not 'Gil', I am the mighty Prussia and I own your vital regions!" Gilbert shouted. "Agh! My WH-WH-WHAT?" Matthew asked, wanting to go die in a corner because of how scarlet his face was. "You heard me" Gilbert said in a tone that made Matthew tremble a bit. And then it happened. It was all a blur, really. Arthur walked out to check on them and spit his tea out when he saw Gilbert on top of Matthew.

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO POST THIS LAST CHAPTER .n.


End file.
